Never the Same
by davis-baker
Summary: My version of OTH season 5! Four years after season 4. Everything has changed. People have moved on. Created new lives. Is it possible for things to go back to the way they were? Naley. Eventually Brucas. PLEASE R&R!
1. Never the Same

Never the Same

**A/N - Okay, so I decided to write this story which will be like a season 5 of OTH. (Those who read spoilers/articles on next season know that Mark plans on skipping over college, so yeah. This fanfiction will take place 4 years after this season. It will be Naley, eventually Brucas, and ****possibly**** Jeyton (not sure if I wanna be back Jake, so, I'm not sure what will happen to Peyton).**

**Also, I'm starting this new thing, I must get AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS, before I post the next chapter. I don't mean to be cruel, I really don't, but how am I supposed to know if people are reading the stories if nobody reviews. So that's the rule (for all my stories). **

**So, in that case, PLEASE REVIEW! (ENJOY!)**

**Also, things might seem confusing now, but in the first few chapters I will put flashbacks so you will understand what's going on. (Not sure I will put a flashback in this chapter, but definitely the next one.)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1 -

Graduation day. A joyous time. Right? But for some reason Brooke Davis wasn't so happy. She couldn't exactly explain what it was that made her feel that way. It was just a feeling, a mysterious feeling.

"Brooke Davis." Her heart jumped a beat when she heard her name being called. As soon as she walked up and received her diploma she would be an adult. Not a 'you're eighteen' adult, but a _real_ adult. She was finally graduating college! She would be a graduate of 'The Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising'.

As she started walking, she glanced into the crowd and saw her boyfriend of two years. She gave him a smile, signifying a 'hello'. He returned the favor as he smiled widely back.

And before Brooke knew it, it was all over. She received her diploma and was already walking back towards her seat. And though that only took five seconds, when she glanced back over at her boyfriend he looked so proud of her. So maybe, she should be proud of herself, too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you guys came!" Brooke replied as a huge grin spread across her face as she saw some of the most important people of her life in front of her.

"Aunt Brooke!"

"Hey James!" Brooke replied with just as much enthusiasm as she hugged the small boy that looked like a replica of Nathan.

"Congrats." Nathan said as he gave Brooke a hug.

"Where's Haley?" Brooke asked as she looked around her. No Haley in sight.

"Oh, you know, she's in the bathroom. All that good pregnancy stuff."

"Oh my god, Haley is pregnant again?"

"I'm going to be a big brother in five months!" James said proudly as he counted five fingers on his hand.

"Well aren't you lucky." Brooke humored the little boy as she ruffled his dark head of hair.

"Hey, Brooke! Congratulations."

Brooke turned around and saw one of her best friends.

"Haley! Hi. And congrats to you, too." Brooke laughed as she hugged Haley.

"So," Brooke started as she and Haley separated from the hug, "He didn't come?" Her voice got lower.

"Who didn't come?" A voice from behind scared Brooke.

"Oh, it's just you," Brooke sighed relief as the guy gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Nathan, Haley, I'd like you to meet Spencer, my fiancé."

"It's very nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Nathan and Haley both gave this 'Spencer' a stare. This just didn't feel right. Brooke was supposed to be with Lucas. Well, at first maybe they hadn't thought that but in the past four years they definitely started to believe it. So many things had happened.

"So," Brooke tried breaking the tension, "Where are you guys staying?"

"Oh, we're just going to catch a later flight home. In case Hales starts to feel sick. We need to be right by a doctor."

"Speaking of which, I think we should start to head back."

"Awww, you're leaving already." Brooke pouted as Spencer put an arm around her.

"Yeah, sorry. But it was really great to see you, Brooke. Come visit sometime. Especially when the baby is born."

"Of course." Brooke gave them all hugs and whispered 'I'll miss you's' in their ears.

"Bye, Aunt Brooke!"

"Bye, Jay. Behave for mommy and daddy, okay?"

He nodded as the family walked off.

"So, that was them?"

"Yup." Brooke smiled up at him.

"They seem nice."

"They are."

"Oh, by the way, who didn't come?"

"Huh?"

"When I walked towards you guys you were talking about some guy that didn't come."

"Oh, that. That was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay," He said while pushing some hair off her face, "Well, I know I've mentioned this before, but I am very proud of you."

"Thanks, baby."

"And how does it feel to be a college graduate?"

"Not quite sure yet. I'm still just processing this whole thing." She laughed as she took his hand in hers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas sighed as he played with the edge of the calendar that was pinned to his bedroom wall. On the 29th of May, big letters were written across the box. 'BROOKE'. And then around it was a heart. He wanted to go. Go and wish her good luck on her new life. But something stopped him. Told him that this was for the best. She belongs there with whoever she is with now while he belongs here, without anybody. Just his family. Maybe one day they would be perfect for each other. But for now..., for now this is all they would ever be. Acquaintances. He would just have to find out from Nathan and Haley how she was doing. That's all.

All Lucas wanted to do now was relax. Take a deep breath. He just graduated a few days ago from UNC and now he was free from work. That is until he gets one of his job applications back.

"Lucas," Karen called throughout the house. She then reached his bedroom door, "This came in the mail for you."

Lucas smiled, maybe things would be turning around.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Peyton, do you have the new design ready?" Peyton grunted as she threw the girl the paper with her drawing. She just graduated from the Rhode Island School of Design and already was swamped with tons of work.

"Well don't get all pissy at me." The girl said jokingly.

"I'm sorry Jess, I've just have had a lot on my mind lately."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," The blonde shook her head, "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Okay. Well I'm going to be in the office if you need anything."

"'Kay." Peyton leaned back in her chair. What possessed her to take a summer internship?

Lately, Peyton had been thinking of her old life. Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley, and what they had been up to. Once the five split for college she hadn't kept in contact with any of them. She just wanted to start a new life.

Whatever, enough dazing on the past. Back to work.

But she couldn't help but wonder...Would things ever be the same? Probably not.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay, well this chapter was just sort of an introduction. Next chapter will be better. **

**Coming up next:**

**- What did Lucas receive in the mail???**

**- How are Brooke and Spencer?**

**- How are Naley?**

**- What's going on with Peyton?**

**- Basically, more insight on all of their lives.**

**- What happened in the past four years that made Naley believe Brucas should be together?**

**- A lot of flashbacks**

**- A lot of DRAMA.**

**So as I mentioned before, FIVE REVIEWS OR MORE and then I continue. **

**Let me know if you have any suggestions. **

**BTW, I'm going to focus more on this story than others b/c I think this one will go far. Hopefully. But we'll see.**

**Thanks! - Melissa**


	2. Lucas

**A/N - Hey, sorry it took me so long to update but I finally got it out! Um, I'm going to **_**try**_** and make this a really quick a/n 'cause I want to get onto the chap. so um, I recently posted some new things. "Fate", "No More Goodbyes", and "For Their Sake". Not to sound greedy but the amount of reviews for those weren't great at all, and I just am not sure if anybody enjoyed them, let alone read them. So if you could, please, please, please, check those out and review. Two of them are one-shots and "Fate" is a regular story. It would really mean a lot if you reviewed them. Thanks! **

**So without further ado, here is chapter 2! Read, enjoy, and REVIEW! (PLEASE!) **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Never the Same

Chapter 2 - Lucas

If someone were to ask Lucas how his life turned out to be the way it did he wouldn't be quite sure how to answer. He was the only one of the group of five that hadn't done something drastic and major during his college years.

Sure, Nathan and Haley still lived in Tree Hill as he did, but they were married and expecting baby number two, which he definitely wasn't. He went to UNC and was still living with Karen and his little sister, Lily.

Tons of things had happened over the past four years and somehow the choices he made led him to his current life.

Haley had gone to Duke while Nathan, who took night classes at the college Whitey was coaching, stayed home during the day to take care of James.

Brooke, the summer she and Peyton went to California together (Brooke to visit her parents, Peyton to take the internship), found out she hadn't gotten accepted to any schools back home. She ended up applying late to FIDM and was able to start school during the second semester.

And Peyton, well despite the promise she made to Lucas, that no matter which college they went to they would always be together, ended up on the East Coast attending RISD.

_Summer '07:_

"_There he is!" Peyton looked over to Brooke with a smile as she pointed out Lucas in the airport. There were thousands upon thousands of people there that day, thousands upon thousands of boys, thousands upon thousands of blonde-haired and blue-eyed boys, but she could spot him out in an instant. _

"_Hey." He said brightly, a smile on his face. The first thing he did was give Peyton a hug and a kiss. "Hey, Pety. I missed you." He whispered in her hair. _

_Brooke couldn't help but feel slight jealousy rise in her. But she's totally over Lucas. Completely and totally...right?_

"_Hey, Brooke." He said after he and Peyton pulled out of their embrace. He lifted his hand up in a slight wave._

"_Hey." She said awkwardly. She really shouldn't have come to the airport with Peyton. Peyton and Lucas hadn't seen each other in two months, they hadn't really spoken much either...besides the phone sex conversations that Brooke unfortunately walked in on quite a few times...ew! Brooke wasn't sure if she was jealous because Peyton got the boy, or just simply because Peyton got a perfect relationship. Her whole relationship with Chase didn't work out. Long distance things never work out so why would theirs? _

"_Are we ready to go?"_

"_Yup, I guess." _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Brooke couldn't take it anymore! Everytime she was about to go back home to her parents, Peyton always insisted for her to stay. And she listens and then what happens? They're all over each other again. She gets it, they haven't seen each other in over two months, but when a guest offers to leave to give you privacy don't disagree! _

"_Hey Brooke?" Peyton called out through the hotel room she had been occupying for quite some time during her stay in Cali. _

"_Yup? Hey, where's Lucas?" Brooke was currently sitting on the couch watching reruns of some old crappy shows._

"_He's getting his bags out of the car. Anyway, you know how I got my mail forwarded here?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, I got a college letter back. It got lost in the mail a few times but it's finally here."_

"_Oh. Where's it from?"_

"_RISD."_

"_RISD? Rhode Island? But I thought you and Lucas were going to, um ya know, go to college together." _

"_I know. And I did get in to UNC, and I even told him that we were going to go together...but...I had totally forgotten about RISD."_

"_So if you get in..." Brooke trailed off._

"_Then I really want to go." Wow, Peyton was just going to break Lucas' heart._

"_Well, here's your chance, find out."_

"_Alright, let's just get this opened." She carefully but quickly, remember Lucas could be coming back any moment and he has no idea about RISD, opened up the envelope._

"_And...?" Brooke asked, anticipating the answer._

"_Oh my god," Peyton looked up from the paper and gave Brooke a smile, "I got in!" _

"_Oh my god, Peyton that's great!" Brooke got up and gave her best friend a hug. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_A day later:_

"_Ya know you don't have to leave right away." Brooke was driving Lucas to the airport. She was in the most horrible situation ever. Stuck between her best friend and the boy that still holds her heart. _

_Peyton had told Lucas about RISD and he was probably more confused than sad and upset. Peyton had said they were going to college together, didn't she? And Lucas sure as hell knows that he didn't get into RISD so what was she talking about. _

"_Why? Why would I stay? Peyt's staying here 'til school starts. She's not even coming back home."_

_Brooke stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking. "I'm really sorry." _

"_Yup. Well it looks like it's just gonna be me, my mom, and sister back home."_

"_No...You'll have Nathan, Haley, James, and well...you'll have me for a little bit."_

"_What? You?"_

"_Turns out, I'm not really smart, big shocker there," She added with sarcasm, "I didn't get into anything."_

"_Brooke, I'm sorry. Here I am complaining about the colleges me and Peyton are going to and you didn't get into anything at all."_

"_But," She continued on, "I did apply for FIDM late. And well, turns out I am pretty good at fashion so I got in for the second semester."_

"_Good for you, Brooke." _

"_Yup. So it looks like it'll be the two of us at home that are lonely."_

"_Looks like it." He laughed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all..._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Lucas," Karen called throughout the house. She then reached his bedroom door, "This came in the mail for you." It was an envelope. The envelope. The envelope he'd been waiting months for.

"Wow."

"So are you gonna open it?"

Without further talking he tore the envelope quickly and took out the paper that could possibly make a huge change in his life. He read it quickly before looking over to Karen with a smile.

"They said they liked my book. They want me to fly down to California to discuss it."

"Oh, Lucas. That's great. I'm so proud of you!," Karen gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to go call Nathan and Haley so I can tell them the good news."

Lucas smiled down at the paper in his hands. Maybe things would be turning around.

"Lucasssss!" His almost five-year-old sister appeared in the doorway.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Can you play barbies with me?" She gave him puppy dog eyes which he couldn't resist. She knew her brother too well.

"Fineee." He sighed.

"Yay!"

"But Lils," He started as they walked out of his room, "Can I at least be Ken this time?"

"Well, I can't make any promises, Luke." She giggled.

Boy, he couldn't wait to go to California to get out of playing barbie with his little sister. Maybe he would even see Brooke there...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - **

**Next up: Chapter 3 - Brooke**

**(Chapter 4 will be Naley and then 5 will be Peyton. 6 is when they will all start to interact. First I just wanna explain what happened to the characters over the years.)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! (Also if you read my A/N up there please check out those stories mentioned. PLEASE! Thanks!)**

**------------Melissa **


	3. Brooke

**A/N - Hey people. I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I've had writers block and been really lazy...sorry. I know you people probably hate me 'cause I never update any of my stories. I'll live with that as long as I get reviews, lol.**

**Thanks for your past reviews, they all mean a lot to me. **

**So, without further ado, please read, enjoy, and review, chapter 3.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Never the Same

Chapter 3 - Brooke

If someone were to ask Brooke how her life turned out to be the way it did she wouldn't be quite sure how to answer such a question. She was, though, content with the way it turned out, or as content as she could be.

She was the only one out of the "gang" that had ended up all alone on the west coast. Peyton was alone in the north east, while the rest of them stayed south east. She did, however, manage to find good things that came out of that. She was able to put her dramatic past behind her. She didn't have to worry about failing school because she learned that when she actually enjoyed what she was studying, she did well. She didn't have to worry about stupid fights with friends because they hooked up with your boyfriend, cough Peyton cough.

Moving away meant no more highschool, no more backstabbing friends, and most importantly no more Lucas Scott.

_Fall '07:_

"_It was really nice of you to volunteer the both of us to babysit Lily and James." Brooke said laughing as sarcasm dripped with every word. It was a Saturday night and she and Lucas were sitting in Nathan and Haley's house as she flipped through some fashion magazine she had found in the many piles of magazines and catalogues. He was watching his five-month-old sister and nephew sleep peacefully. Nathan and Haley had gone out for some much needed alone time while Karen was working at the café. _

"_My pleasure." He smiled at her. _

_Since the two had both gotten back from that little debacle in California, they had worked hard on rebuilding their friendship. Nothing more...However each wondered secretly if the other wanted more to their relationship. _

_Brooke and Peyton were no longer friends because Peyton had the idea that Brooke was on Lucas' side about the whole thing._

"_So, Luke, how's school been?" Brooke sighed as she closed the magazine...she'd probably read it about fifty times since that was the only magazine that wasn't about babies -Haley felt the need to read every maternity magazine ever made, thinking this would make her a better mother-._

"_Tough. My English professor is pretty hard. But I guess in the end it'll all pay off when I get my book published." _

"_Yeah...how's that book coming anyway? Almost done?"_

"_Well, it was almost done but then I had to make a few alterations because of a certain someone." He replied uncomfortably as he shifted in his seat._

_Brooke knew he was talking about Peyton. She had never found out what he had originally wrote about Peyton, though she was tempted many times to ask. _

"_Yeah. But I'm sure it will turn out to be great. After all, I am in it. So," She decided to change the subject, "I'm starting school in January. I'm pretty scared."_

"_You're gonna do great, Brooke." Brooke gave him a small smile as he repeated those words he had said when she had read what he wrote about her in the book. _

"_Thanks. I hope so." _

"_Brooke," Lucas was about to reply something when he heard his little sister start to whimper. He carefully picked her up and lightly patted her back until the cries were gone. Brooke watched his interaction with his sister and suddenly found Lucas incredibly cute with a baby. _

_Lucas then placed Lily back and Brooke spoke._

"_You're really good with her, Lucas." _

"_I'd like to hope so since she doesn't really have a father figure in her life. So, I wanna be the guy she looks up to...as lame as that sounds." He laughed._

"_It's actually cute." She smiled as he shrugged. _

"_I'm going to miss you, Brooke." Brooke wasn't sure if it was just that line or the way he said it that made her heart swoon, but it was definitely something. _

"_I'm going to miss you, too." She whispered. _

"_Brooke...I..." Lucas started but was interrupted when Brooke's cell phone rang. She answered it and disappeared out of the room so not to wake the babies up. _

"_Sorry, that was Haley, she said they should be back within the hour. What were you sayin'?" Brooke asked when she returned. _

"_Umm...uhhh...never mind." _

"_Lucas...I know you were going to say something...What was it?" _

"_I just...um...," He blushed as he stuttered over his words, "I care about you, Brooke." _

"_I care about you too, Lucas." She giggled not really understanding what he was getting at._

"_No...Brooke, I really care about you, a lot. I'm...I'm still in love with you..." He said barely below a whisper but she heard it. Oh...she definitely heard it. _

"_What? Lucas..."_

"_Look, I know I've hurt you-."_

"_Oh god," She cut him off, "The same speech as usual."_

"_Brooke."_

"_Lucas I'm... I... I can't do this again. Do you know how many times you've said those words to me 'I'm sorry I've hurt you', or, 'I know I've hurt you'? It's the same thing over and over again." Brooke was about to raise her voice but then she remembered there were two sleeping infants in the room. _

"_I know...but I mean it this time."_

"_This time? Do you hear yourself, Lucas? Do you? Look, Luke, I care about you, a lot...I'll admit. But not enough to let you break my heart again." She quickly threw her coat on and opened the door. "Tell Nathan and Haley I wasn't feeling well so I had to leave...Bye, Lucas." _

_She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. She would not let Lucas stomp on her heart again, not this time. She wiped her tears away as she made her way to her car._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You okay?" Brooke jerked out of her thoughts when she heard Spencer's voice.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure? You've seemed kinda distance since this afternoon."

"I'm just still trying to process this whole no more college thing. I'm fine, baby. Don't worry about it." Brooke dismissed the subject quickly and went back to eating her dinner.

Minutes passed...and they were awkward minutes. Brooke sighed relief when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Spencer shot up from his chair. For a minute he studied the caller i.d.. "Who do we know with a 910 area code?"

"910?" Brooke said to herself. 910 was Tree Hill...Who could be calling? Nathan and Haley were still on the plane...Everyone else was Brooke could think of was out of Tree Hill...besides...Lucas.

"I'll answer it." Brooke practically ran towards the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Brooke. It's me." She heard his voice for the first time in a while. She immediately hung up. Why the hell was Lucas calling?

"Who was that?" Spencer, who was already back at the table asked.

"Oh, just a wrong number."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay, so I know that wasn't my best but I think this helped me get over the writers block for this story for a little bit. Hopefully...**

**Next chapter will be mainly a Naley chapter with some Brucas stuff (I think there will be a Brucas flashback) in it. I think next chapter will probably be longer as well. **

**Please leave a review!!!!! (I think I will update soon 'cause I know what I wanna do with my next chapter, so the more reviews the faster I start working on chapter 4!)**

**Thanks,**

**Melissa.**


	4. Nathan and Haley

Never the Same

Chapter 4 - Nathan and Haley

If someone were to ask Nathan and Haley how their life turned out the way it did, they probably wouldn't be sure how to answer a question as such. Their life had turned out to be very unpredictable. But if they were given a choice, they wouldn't live their life differently in any way.

They were happy with little James and even happier when they found out about baby number two.

The two seemed to be the only two out of the group that had their lives pulled together. Everyone else seemed to still live in the past and dwell on it too.

"Mommy!" Haley heard the faint call of her son outside from their backyard. "Come look!"

Haley sighed as she got up from the couch and made her way outside to where her four - almost five- year old son was dribbling a new basketball Nathan had gotten him.

"Look!" His sneaker-covered feet sprang up from the ground as the ball went through the miniature hoop. He and Nathan had been practicing for a while.

"Wow," Haley praised her son as she rubbed her hand over her five-month swollen belly, "When daddy gets home later you're gonna have to show him. He's gonna be so proud of you."

"I can't wait 'till daddy comes home!"

"Me neither, me neither." Haley said smiling as she ruffled her son's head of raven hair. _**(I know the boy that will play James Lucas Scott has blonde hair, but in my stories, he will have dark brown hair)**_ Haley has something important to tell Nathan. She had gone to a doctors appointment earlier and had found out the sex of their second child. Despite Nathan telling her that he wanted it to be a surprise this time, she knew deep down he wanted to know just as bad as she did.

"_Let's just wait. It's only five more months."_

"_But don't you want to find out? You don't like surprises."_

"_When did I ever say that?" He asked with a smile._

"_Nathan..."_

"_Please." He said. "It will be worth the wait."_

"_Fine. You're lucky I love you so much." She finished off with a quick kiss on the lips. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Fall '07:_

"_That must be your mommy and daddy." Lucas said softly as he lightly tapped baby James' nose when he heard the front door opening. _

"_Brooke? Lucas?" Haley called out._

"_Up here!" They heard Lucas call from upstairs. _

"_Hey." Nathan said as he and Haley found Lucas in the nursery with the two babies._

"_Hey, guys." _

"_Thank you for watching him. By the way, where's Brooke?" _

"_Oh, she, well, well it's a long story." _

"_Obviously something you don't want us to know, got it." Haley laughed. _

"_You got it. Well look I better get going. Talk to you guys later."_

"_Yep, bye." Haley gave her best friend a hug as Nathan waved._

"_See ya."_

_Lucas placed his little sister in her stroller and walked out of the Scott residence leaving Nathan and Haley alone with their son._

_A few hours later Lucas decided to give Brooke a visit. _

_Lucas walked up to the front door and instead of ringing the bell just tried the doorknob, and surprisingly, the door wasn't locked. _

_Lucas walked through her bedroom door and saw her throwing things into her suitcase._

"_Ya know you're supposed to ring or knock or something. I could call 911 on you if I wanted."_

"_Teaches you a lesson to keep your door locked."_

"_You're really not helping me hate you less."_

"_Sorry." He mumbled as he moved closer to her. "Where're you going?" He asked motioning to her suitcase._

"_Away. Away from you."_

"_Look Brooke, about earlier I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I care about you." He replied confused. He didn't get it. Why would she be so mad about what happened?_

"_It's not that, Lucas. God, it's not that!"_

"_Then what is it? Is this about me and Peyton 'cause-"_

"_Ugh, Lucas!"_

"_What?"_

"_Why do you have to bring her into everything?! That's why, Lucas. That explains everything! That's why I can't be with you!_ _It's always about her! Even when you're miles apart and broken up, it's her! Always!"_

"_I'm so-."_

"_Ugh. Just..uh..." She sighed. "Why couldn't you just leave our friendship alone? Can you please just go?"_

"_Okay. Bye, Brooke. I'll see you around." And he left without a fight. _

_Brooke sighed as she sat on her bed that in result of her packing had clothing thrown all around it. She tried distracting herself trying to figure out what else to pack from the pile of clothes on her bed. _

_She wished he put up a fight...He probably would for Peyton._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haley impatiently tapped her foot on the hard tiled floor of her kitchen. It was six-thirty and Nathan would be home any minute.

"Mommy, why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous, baby."

"Well daddy says that when you tap your feet like that you're nervous. And daddy knows everything about you, right?"

"Right." Haley smiled just as she heard the front door open.

"Daddy!"

"Hey buddy." Haley could hear as she walked over to her two boys.

"Hey, Hales." He said balancing his four-year-old in one arm as he wrapped his free arm around his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Same old same old. Yours?"

"Well, James and I each have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. And I'm going first!" James said while wiggling his way out of his father's arms. "Follow me!" He said leading his father to the backyard.

Haley watching from inside as her son proudly showed Nathan what he had learned. She smiled to herself. Before James was born, Nathan was scared to death about being a father. Once James had been born though, he seemed like a natural.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So." Nathan settled next to Haley on the couch and wrapped an arm around her. It was eight-thirty and James had just been put to bed. "What's my other surprise?"

"Well." Haley turned to face him. "Ya know how I had that doctors appointment today?"

"Yeah."

"Well..."

"Haley. Did you do what you said you wouldn't do?"

"I'm sorry. It's just he asked me if I wanted to know and I mean I couldn't say no and-."

"So, girl or boy?"

"What?"

"Is it a girl or boy?" He asked her giving her a small smile.

"I knew you wanted to find out too." She said as he smirked. "Anyway-." She began but was cut off mid-sentence when she felt a pain in her abdomen.

"Are you okay?" Nathan said as soon as he saw his wife's discomfort.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm fine it was just-." She had started again but once again the pain returned.

"Haley, baby, talk to me. What's going on? Should I take you to the hospital?"

"I think we should go." She said as she closed her eyes.

What the hell was happening?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - I know, a very mean cliffhanger, huh? Well in the next two chapters everything will start to come together and MOST characters will interact. **

**SPOILER: MOST characters. **

**So that was chapter 4. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also, check out my new one shot 'Remember'. Thanks!**

**(BTW, I really wanna start a new story, I have no idea why, but I do. If you have suggestions please let me know! And yes, it will be Brucas! Thanks!)**


End file.
